lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa Jr./Main article
Accessed 8 September 2019. |also known as = Ugly Chicken (by Timon) |status = Living |residence = Everglades |family = Pumbaa (adoptive "mother") Timon (adoptive uncle) Unnamed mate }} Pumbaa Jr. is a male alligator. He is raised by Timon and Pumbaa, as Pumbaa makes himself and Timon be his family. Biography Backstory Junior hatched in an egg Pumbaa believed he laid and believed Pumbaa was his mother and that Timon was his uncle. He got his name from Pumbaa because he thought he was a warthog just like him, but Timon thought he was an "ugly chicken," as he believed that only chickens lay eggs. Although Timon was reluctant in raising Junior, he did care deeply about him. A notable example is that Timon regretted what he said about Junior not belonging with him and Pumbaa and became very concerned that he would not survive in the Everglades and thus suggested that he and Pumbaa find him. Another example is Timon tearing up as he watched Junior and his girlfriend leave him and Pumbaa, implying that he is going to miss him. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Never Everglades" While Timon is chasing a bug, a truck full of alligator eggs drives by. The driver sees Timon and the bug walking by and makes a crazy maneuver, making one of the eggs drop and roll through the Everglades until it gets underneath Pumbaa, who is sleeping. The bug Timon was chasing wakes Pumbaa up by getting in his mouth and the warthog realizes there's an egg under him and he believes he laid it. After Timon explains to Pumbaa that he is a male warthog and only chickens lay eggs, Pumbaa Jr. hatches and believes Pumbaa is his mother and Pumbaa makes Timon be his uncle. While Pumbaa thinks Junior is a warthog, Timon thinks he's an ugly chicken. Pumbaa begins teaching Pumbaa Jr., who has now grown, how to forage for food. Pumbaa scolds Timon for doing everything rudely and setting a bad example. At dinner, Timon continually sets a bad example by not saying grace, eating sloppily, and not waiting for dessert. Pumbaa gets onto the meerkat for belching and is not happy that Timon tricked Junior into playing hide-n-seek but left him to hide. It is now Family Picture Day and because he doesn't want his tail to get bitten again, Timon stands far away from Junior, but Pumbaa makes him get closer to the alligator, which he reluctantly does so. After the family picture, Timon tells Pumbaa how much he misses the old days of Hakuna Matata. He also tells his friend that Junior is not his son and that he should be with his own kind. Pumbaa Jr. overhears this and runs away, leaving a goodbye letter. When Timon and Pumbaa read the letter, Timon feels bad about what he said and is concerned that Junior might not survive in the Everglades. So he and Pumbaa search everywhere for him. After searching through the whole swamp, Timon and Pumbaa see that there is one spot they did not search in. They go to that one spot and find Junior, who just made a girlfriend. Pumbaa then tells Timon that he was right about Junior, but is concerned that he and his girlfriend might be left alone. So Timon has an idea to find a place for the two gators. Pumbaa Jr. thanks Timon and Pumbaa for everything they taught him and showed him and he and girl say their goodbyes and move to a chicken barn, since Timon still believes that they are ugly chickens. Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Junior is mentioned by Pumbaa, as he tells Timon that he will never forget him after the meerkat attempted to make his friend recall the events of the previously mentioned episode the alligator appears in. Personality and traits Pumbaa Jr. is a kind-hearted, easygoing, and playful alligator. He seems to enjoy biting Timon's tail, much to the meerkat's discomfort. He is also shown to be a fast talker, tending to ask Pumbaa "how come" questions. After overhearing Timon talk to Pumbaa about him not being their real child due to the fact that he's a different kind of animal, Junior runs away and finds himself a mate. When Timon and Pumbaa find him and his girl a new home, Junior thanks them for everything they taught him and says his goodbye. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Nancy Cartwright Gallery Ne10.png Ne13.png Everglades_Pumbaa_&_Junior6.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Timon & Pumbaa Ugly Chicken Chomp|Pumbaa Junior bites Timon's tail for the first time References Category:Main articles